candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 195/Dreamworld
| moves = 30 | target = 20,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 81 }} | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *You have to collect 2 striped + striped combinations, compared to its counterpart in Reality. *Two wrapped candies have been given to you, but they are covered in marmalade and protected by liquorice swirls and locks. *Four combinations in 30 moves means you have to get one combination every 7-8 moves, which is very difficult with six colours being present. And moon struck may be of little help, as the special candies required for the combination will often be prematurely activated (Since the board has six colours, colours matching both sides of the moon scale will be removed during moon struck which can equate to a higher probability of the special candies being removed). Also, each moon struck only lasts for one move which limits the safe period special candy combinations can be activated. *The moon scale is very unstable, especially for a level that requires combinations. When you have a combination set up, make sure that actually using the combination does not tip the moon scale before making the switch. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy Typical for a level with an unstable moon scale to balance, and a moon struck lasting one move, this level can be quite daunting for some players to complete. However, like many Dreamworld candy order levels, especially those which require special combinations, this one will pose a particularly severe challenge. *Only four of your moves do not pose any risk to your moon scale. *You usually have to make combinations during moon scale moves. *Moon struck is not particularly effective in collecting combinations. Step 1: Open the liquorice locks *You first step is to hope to open the liquorice locks, while keeping on an eye on the moon scale. This will ensure that your first moon struck will clear the remaining blockers for you. *If possible, you can align a striped candy with a wrapped candy in marmalade, or align two striped candies. If there is such a combination available, perform this combination on the move moon struck happens (striped+wrapped has priority) Step 2: First moon struck *Hopefully, moon struck will clear blockers and make many more special candies for you. If there is a striped+wrapped or striped+striped combination, you should do this on your moon struck. *Only after one move, Odus will come back, and two new existing colours will be set in which you must balance. This poses complex difficulties, as the redunced amount of colours left by the moon struck make it very dangerous to make further cascades. Step 3: Make more combinations *You must watch out for the state of the moon scale in this phase. *You also must watch out for the alignment of the special candies, such that combinations and special candies do not prematurely detonate due to cascades. *If there is a combination available to make, you should make it, ideally at the move where moon struck occurs. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 195 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 195 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon